What Is This Feeling?
by fortheloveoffaberry
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have an indescribable tension that builds within them every time they are near each other. It builds and builds, but it can never be /released/. After having to spend a week working on a duet together, they are pretty sure it's loathing they feel. Faberry. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Unadulterated Loathing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, Glee, or the song lyrics in this story.

**A/N:** I really wanted to get this posted because I was excited about it! So all mistakes are mine, and I really hope you enjoy!

**What is This Feeling?**

"Okay, guys! It's time to perform your duets. Any volunteers to go first?" Mr. Shuester smiled expectantly at the teenagers that filled the Glee club's risers.

His smile faltered when nobody raised their hands. Quickly, he looked to Rachel hoping that she would live up to her reputation of always wanting to steal the show.

The said brunette huffed and looked away; she didn't want to be Mr. Shue's safety net, not today. She was agitated, antsy, and more wound up than she had ever been before – not even one of her perfectly executed diva storm-outs would satisfy the ever-growing, annoying, tension that was currently passing through every single one of her neurons.

Rachel thought that Mr. Shuester seemed to not be able to take a hint because his _stupid_ voice reached through her ears to her _annoyed and achy_ brain in the most _annoying_ tone saying, "Rachel, how about you and your partner go first?"

A deliberate elongated sigh resounded from Rachel's lips, earning surprised looks from the rest of the group, as she reluctantly straightened in her chair. "With all due _respect_, Mr. Shue," she practically spat, "I would like to decline your invitation to go first. I am more than positive that any of my fellow peers would make a more suitable first choice, than I would – in only instances such as these, of course."

With his typical confused look, the teacher eyed Rachel as if she had just declined an offer to play lead, front and center, in a Broadway show tomorrow morning.

Barely refraining from rolling her eyes, Rachel crossed her arms and looked back at the empty spot on the wall she had become so keen at staring at during today's session.

She clenched her jaw as Mr. Shue persisted, "well, I think your partner gets a say in it too, Rachel."

"It's fine. I'd rather not go first, either."

Rachel's jaw clenched harder and she squirmed in her seat as a new flood of agitation and heat surged through her. She hated that the soft, yet firm, voice of Quinn Fabray - actually agreeing with her for that matter - had this kind of effect over her.

She was just _so done._ She was finished with feeling like this.

The entire week she felt this agitation slowly building, as she and Quinn began rehearsing for their duet. Well, not so much rehearsing as, arguing over which song they should sing. Rachel wanted something classic that suited both of their voices and Quinn just really wanted to get on Rachel's nerves; at least, that is what Rachel thought. Quinn honestly didn't know why she would oppose every sheet of music Rachel handed her – maybe she wanted a newer song or maybe she just didn't know how else to act around Rachel.

For years their relationship was just bantering back and forth. Well, more so Quinn being the one to banter and Rachel just happening to be there when Quinn needed release.

Quinn knew that Rachel wanted to be her friend.

Quinn knew that there was no real reason for her to treat the brunette the way she occasionally would; except maybe the fact she stole her boyfriend, but she knew that she honestly just didn't care about that – it was just another excuse she could continue on with her banter.

It was just that every time she was around Rachel an indescribable feeling would course through her veins and spread throughout her entirety. It would mount in her chest and expand and expand, but it would never just _go._ She had to get the jittery feeling in her veins to _go_, so she did what she thought was her only form of release – she yelled; insulted others... insulted Rachel.

Yet, somehow, Rachel still always _cared._ It drove Quinn mad with restlessness and unease after every encounter with the shorter girl. Every single time there was an _annoying_ energy flooding her body that she just _had_ to get out. She usually solved it by going on runs as quickly after the encounter as she could. She would run until her muscles screamed at her that they needed rest, and even then she wouldn't stop. Every breath would burn her lungs and the sweat that rolled from her forehead would sting at her eyes. Her legs would run, run, run, until the only feeling that was left was the pain of her overworked muscles – effectively making her brain shutoff for sleep and rest.

The week she had spent over at Rachel's house preparing for their duet did not help her situation. It started at a moderately normal level – only feeling a bit jittery - on the Monday evening when she had arrived at that the Berry household and knocked on the front door.

The feeling that she knew so well, but had no idea _what_ it was, coursed through her as Rachel opened the door looking up at her with her trademark "_I'll be a star on Broadway one day_" smile.

Quinn was determined to make it through this night without getting angry at the brunette. She was here for school work, and she was going to get it done; but that _damn annoying_ smile was already making her legs and arms feel like shocking electricity that needed to be _released._

Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and smiled back, praying to God that it didn't come across as a grimace.

Rachel wasn't doing so well either, she had spent the entire time before Quinn's first arrival making sure that everything was in order for the blonde and that she would be comfortable. As much as she tried not to, she _cared_ about the blonde. She wanted Quinn to feel welcomed – she was even secretly hoping that this assignment would be able to make Quinn see past their differences and give them a real shot at being friends.

Or, _something._ Rachel wasn't really certain if they could make it that far, but she wanted to. She could see that Quinn was lonely and that behind her façade, there was a broken girl searching for her own way in life. The self-proclaimed diva wanted to be Quinn's friend and help her find that path in life that she was so desperately searching for.

Rachel knew that Quinn hid her fears behind anger; she knew that she needed release from all the stress in her life – that was why Rachel was always there for the other girl. That was why she helped her even if Quinn would call her names or hurt her feelings. She believed that Quinn didn't mean those things towards her, but after the week they had, had she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

As the week wore on each girl had the inexpressible tension building within them. Every time their hands would accidentally brush when passing a paper, an _annoying_ spark would ignite Quinn's anger. Rachel tried to brush it off, but every time something happened – like the time Rachel actually made Quinn laugh, and Quinn's eyes immediately filled with fiery fury, or when they accidentally fell asleep late in the evening and somehow managed to wake up with Quinn's head on Rachel's lap, and Quinn jumped up as if she had been burned and left for home immediately without so much as a goodbye – Rachel would find herself becoming more and more agitated. Was she really that repulsive that Quinn couldn't even stand to touch her – be near her for more than absolutely necessary?

Every time they made progress, it was _immediately_ rendered worthless because Quinn would run five steps back.

Rachel didn't know what she did wrong. She did everything she could to make the blonde comfortable; she fluffed pillows, made music selections she thought Quinn would appreciate, and made homemade snacks and drinks – non-vegan ones at that - for the blonde.

If Rachel were to ask Quinn, however, what she was doing wrong, the hazel eyed girl just wouldn't know how to respond. Not even she knew what the problem was, and deep down inside she really wanted to fix it. As much as she wanted to act as if she was made of steel and wasn't lonely, she wanted a friend like Rachel.

It was just that stupid,_ annoying, _dog-darn, _feeling_ that made Quinn's brain go haywire. It slammed against the wall of her chest and pulsed through her legs like waves crashing on a rocky beach over and over and over, and she needed it to _go._

Sometimes she let herself ponder this, even if just for a small amount of time. She really did want to be Rachel's friend, but every time she was around her she became angry. Maybe it was that she wasn't angry with Rachel, but irritated with that _infuriating_ feeling.

However, she never let herself dwell too long on thoughts like those – they were much too stressful and messy and, and… _annoying._

Through the entire week they spent rehearsing the cycle would continue. Quinn would steel herself to not leave early, on her way to the smaller girl's house while said girl began preparing said house. Quinn would get the restless feeling in her legs as she rang the doorbell and Rachel would have shaky fingers whenever she turned the doorknob. Quinn would realize she was having a nice time and the agitation in her chest would be right on the edge of combusting but never _would_ and Rachel would receive a scorching glare only to be left to her own devices of figuring things out.

And while Rachel doubted that they would ever be fully prepared to perform the song they had finally agreed on to her standards, she was proud to admit that they would be able to get by with an above average performance.

So, when Quinn agreed with Rachel to not perform – after the many times Quinn had refused to ever compromise – Rachel's agitation flooded over.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, why not? I suppose it would be better to get this out of the way."

Before Quinn could retaliate, Rachel shot up from her seat and grabbed Quinn's hand in her own. She ignored the _annoying_ feeling that coursed through her arm, and Quinn stupidly glared at their intertwined hands – which only turned to agitate the smaller girl more. She pulled Quinn to the front, pointed to the band to get ready to play the music she had previously given them, and just switched the first two lines of the song so that Quinn wouldn't have the chance to stop her.

"My dear father…" Rachel began, finally letting the happiness of performing wash over her. She could feel Quinn's incredulous eyes watching her, as well as basically everyone else from her earlier behavior, but honestly she didn't care. Her agitation was conflicting with the happiness performing gave her, but instead of letting it ruin her performance, she was going to let it drive it. All of her tension would roll out perfectly into her performance – she was letting it go with all the force of an uncoiling spring.

They stood on opposite ends in front of the risers, Rachel looking at their fellow Glee clubbers as if they were an audience and she was on stage, and Quinn continuing to watch the brunette. Quinn wavered for a few moments before steadying her voice and looking down as if writing a letter, "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..."

They began their melodious tune and the band followed, "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."

"But of course I'll care for Nessa," Rachel sang softly as she acted to write as well.

"But of course, I'll rise above it," Quinn harmonized, actually happy that Rachel had rearranged the song to better suit her alto singing voice.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..." The two looked around the room, as if searching for the words to describe the other.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..." The blonde smiled to herself at how the lyrics suited Rachel, without even realizing it, and despite herself, let out a soft laugh as full-out performance Rachel cocked a hand on her hip and belted out, "BLONDE," with an faux-exasperated look on her face.

"What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?" Quinn and Rachel turned towards each other and slowly made their way across to one another.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Rachel pointed her finger in Quinn's chest, and Quinn placed two fingers on her neck's pulse point, "My pulse is rushing."

"My head is reeling"

"My face is flushing."

Again they joined together, "what is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes..."

And then suddenly, Quinn realized that she was enjoying this and that Rachel's finger was still definitely on the spot that always feels like it's about to cave in. She felt her demeanor shift and her eyes start to blaze as she pushed the other girls hand down.

Rachel noticed the intensity in Quinn's eyes but, she wasn't about to let a performance fall. They were going to put their agitation with each other into full force for this song. She put all her annoyance in her stare back at Quinn as they sang together,

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

They got closer, almost face to face, with the anger of – of w-what? Quinn didn't know, Rachel didn't know, but _something,_ burning in their eyes

"For your face," Quinn nodding her head menacingly towards Rachel.

"Your voice," the brunette sang powerfully.

"Your clothing!" Quinn gesticulated at Rachel's purple owl sweater.

They looked at each other and rose their voices higher, "let's just say- I loath it all!" They turned their backs on one another and began moving around the room. What they were doing now wasn't a part of the choreography, but was as if they were singing their real feelings into the song, letting their bodies guide them around without a thought.

"Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn, as the blonde began circling her, "in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast; still I do believe that it can last."

They looked at each other heatedly, "and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long."

When arranging the song they cut out the part when the other singers, replacing it with some instrumental music instead. As the music surrounded them, it was as if they weren't in Glee club. It felt to them that they were the only ones, and as the flames grew in their dark eyes they continued on in the song powerfully with as much emotion as they could muster,

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.

Oh, what is this feeling?!

Does it have a name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!"

By now, they were in each others faces singing as loudly as they could without screaming,

"There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!"

Nose to nose, their bodies were close enough to feel the heat radiating off the other as they sang, "and I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!"

They stared into each others eyes with such intensity, "loathing!"

Suddenly they are free. The tightness in Quinn's chest _explodes_, and the tingles that flow through Rachel's body shoot off like fireworks from her head to her toes. Quinn feels the constant _annoying_ feeling transform into a feeling of pure euphoria, and she no longer feels the need to _run_. The tension and restlessness that both girls feel finally bursts and changes into an entire new being of an unexplainable feeling, but this time it isn't _bad,_ it's – it's… pure astonishing, astounding, amazing _relief. _

They are no longer wound up in unexplainable tension and hatred; relief and calmness flood over them, as if they finally found the eye of the storm; the center of the problem – the problem being that there was no real problem at all except that they didn't know how to even recognize the situation.

The next thing that really registers in their minds besides an insane calmness is that Quinn's soft hands are cupping both of Rachel's cheeks and their lips are pressed together firmly as though their life depended on it. Their lips didn't move together, mostly out of shock as they come to, but still they kept them pressed together until they couldn't seem to get enough air through their nostrils.

Rachel's eyes flutter open first, looking at Quinn's furrowed brow. She doesn't register Puck's catcall, the sound of Finn kicking over a chair and storming out, Mr. Shuester's awkward cough, Santana's "fucking finally," or the random mutterings of the rest of the club.

All she registers is Quinn's eyes as they flutter open, immediately seeking out her own eyes. There is no longer an intense fire burning in their eyes, but a soft, open, vulnerable stare into one another's eyes.

A smile slowly spreads on Rachel's face, but it's not a smile Quinn has ever seen before. Her eyes take it in, afraid that she may never be lucky enough to view it a second time.

"Boo," Rachel says quietly in a whisper for only Quinn's ears to hear, officially finishing off the song. She still had that same smile that was making Quinn's heart swell. Usually, that would make Quinn put her walls up and want to run, but this time... She already had her release. The multiple mile runs never got rid of her tension. Similarly, for Rachel, she could never find a way to release the ever building tension she got around Quinn.

But now, they had found it. They were each other's release. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Quinn knew that she should be freaking out. In Rachel's mind she knew that she wanted to ask a lot of questions, and this was only the beginning of a long treacherous series of battles life would throw at them – if "them" was even a term they would begin using; but for now, the two of them were quietly reveling in the aftershocks of such a simple, yet powerful, mind blowing, releasing, kiss.

Mr. Shue coughed again, louder this time, and suddenly it seemed as if the two girls remembered where they were. Their eyes widened comically and they turned back to face the other kids.

"That was so hot," Puck said with a shit-eating grin.

"That was unexpected," Artie muttered.

"Unexpected? They were having eye sex the entire time," Santana retorted with a sardonic laugh.

Quinn blushed to the tips of her ears, but Rachel discreetly grabbed her hand. The blonde smiled and looked down at their entwined fingers; they no longer stressed to get away. They no longer felt like they were on fire. Now they were just comfortably warm and tucked away between Rachel's fingers in a way that made her feel safe.

They both knew they were going to have a lot to talk about, but as the class began filing out of the room when the bell to go home rang, they just softly reconnected their lips.

The calm rushed through them in a strange way as fireworks exploding behind their eyelids.

"Wow," Quinn breathed quietly, "That was… god that was…" Rachel giggled quietly at Quinn's flushed appearance and speechlessness.

"I-I hope you're okay with this," Quinn started, "I-I m-mean, uhm, I-I know this was so unexpected and I don't know if I'm entirely okay with this I-I mean you, you make me feel better, like, _so_ much better. I mean, uhm, usually when I'm around you I get all tense and wound up like I'm about to explode and I get really angry trying to get all that tension out of me, and and, like, so, then I'm a bitch, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I-I fuck I god, Rachel, I you made all that tension go away and I-I"

Her Rachel Berry worth ramble was cut off by a soft pair of lips against hers, effectively making her brain short circuit from even being able to form coherent words.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered softly, "we have a lot to talk about, and a lot to think about. I don't know where this will go, but I do know that with how that kiss made everything seem… _okay_, I hope that it goes forward. We will go one day at a time, and I won't push you for anything you aren't ready for."

Quinn nodded and played with her fingers, "I don't know if I'll be ready for anything.. I just know that all my a-anger flooded out of me when I k-kissed you."

A soft hand layed itself over Quinn's and Rachel smiled at Quinn's cute nervousness, "hey. One day at a time."

Quinn slowly nodded and then smiled softly at Rachel, "one day at a time."


	2. For Good

**For Good**

They stood in the wings of the stage waiting to take their cue. They sent soft, nervous smiles to one another as they listened, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Seventy-Fourth Annual Tony Awards!" The announcer smiled as the room erupted in applause. "We have a real treat for you tonight. We have performances from many Broadway stars you know and love, as well as the usual wonderful awards given during the event. Now, bring your hands together, for the lovely star-stopping couple…" He paused hoping he was adding a dramatic effect as he smiled through the bright lights shining down on him, "Mrs. Rachel Berry and her beautiful wife, Mrs. Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn and Rachel smiled at their name being called. They had been married for four years, today, but the butterflies they got when hearing "Mrs and Mrs" still flooded their stomachs at full force.

When Rachel had been asked to sing for the seventy-fourth Tony awards her response was automatic, "yes! It would be an honor!" She had rushed it out excitedly while her agent chuckled over the phone and Quinn stared at her with that proud, loving, excited look she always had when Rachel would share one of her upcoming projects.

Quinn bounced over to Rachel and squealed into her neck, peppering kisses to the skin she found there. The brunette had simply giggled and bounced with her, too happy to even formulate words.

It had been a challenge convincing Rachel's co-star to allow Quinn to sing the duet instead of her, but Quinn still had her HBIC edge and Rachel… well Rachel had sent somebody to a crack house once…

The taller girl instinctively wrapped her hand around Rachel's, sending electric tingly shots down her arm, as the couple walked their way to the middle of the stage. Years ago, those shocks had made her tense and angry. She didn't know what they meant and they terrified her. Her anger covered up what the true feeling was, allowing it to just expand and expand – but never really be released. Now, the shocks led to feelings of excitement, happiness, and, a lot of the time, arousal. It was the same for Rachel; however, she refrained from anger as long as she could. Eventually, everything just boiled down to that one key moment that changed the course of their lives forever.

They thanked the announcer as they each took their own microphones.

"Wow! That's all I can say, wow! I've dreamed of this moment since I was six years old!"

"Five, honey," Quinn interrupted humorously, getting the audience to laugh and Rachel too.

"Right," Rachel chuckled, "Five years old. To finally be up on this stage, about to sing for you guys, is an absolute dream come true. My wife and I would have started by now, but we wanted to share a little news with you all."

Quinn smiled adoringly at her wife before turning out to the audience, "It's our four-year anniversary!" Quinn practically squealed and held up her and her wife's intertwined hands.

The audience laughed at her enthusiasm and Rachel flashed her signature beaming smile, "Yes, we have been married four years, and Quinn here was too excited not to share the news with the world."

"Well, if I could have internationally broadcasted my marriage proposal I wouldn't have to do this."

Everyone laughed again, but Rachel knew that Quinn was just putting on a show.

They had worked hard to get here, Quinn was a movie star and Rachel was blowing the world away with her performances on Broadway. Quinn constantly having to be in Los Angeles while Rachel was in New York was constantly a strain; Quinn usually only wanted Rachel all to herself.

The blonde was really a much more quiet and reserved person than she was letting on to be tonight. When she had proposed it was after a relaxing quiet evening of Thai takeout, cuddling on the couch reading together, and a musical movie marathon. It was unexpected, quiet – the question asked barely above a whisper, as if somebody else was going to steal the words from Quinn's lips – and absolutely, entirely perfect.

Anyone else would think the dramatic Rachel Barbra Berry would demand a performance of a proposal, but honestly, Rachel would think frequently, she wouldn't change it for anything in the whole wide world.

Ignoring Quinn's statement, Rachel continued on before they ran over their time limit, "Besides announcing our undying love for one another, we have another surprise for you!" Rachel smiled and bounced slightly on her toes, "My wife and I are going to perform "For Good" from my headlining musical, Wicked!"

The audience again applauded and Quinn let a smile fill her face. "Babyyy, come on! We can't keep them waiting any longer, listen to them!" She tugged on Rachel's hand and had begun to drag her off behind stage, "We'll be right back everyone!"

The audience laughed softly as the commercial break began, allowing everyone to quickly refresh themselves or use the bathrooms. Quinn smiled and leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear, "I really feel so amazingly happy tonight. Even after all these years I still get the butterflies and the electricity shocks. I love you." She kissed behind the blushing brunette's ear as they went to go change for their performance.

The house lights flashed signaling the end of the commercial break. The audience had retaken their seats and the announcer's voice filled the air.

Hand in hand, Rachel and Quinn made their way back to the stage's wing. Their cue was coming and Rachel squeezed the others hand.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

The butterflies attacked the blonde again as she walked onto the stage with Rachel with a soft smile,

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives, for a reason…"

They reached center stage, their bodies facing the audience, but their heads and attention only turned towards each other.

"Bringing something we must learn. And we are lead to those, who help us most to grow if we let them."

Quinn pushed back tears as she thought back to her and Rachel's high school years. How much hatred there was, how much pain; if only she had realized sooner what it all meant, maybe she could have prevented all the bullying that had affected her beautiful wife.

She had told Rachel these thoughts before, and every time Rachel would knock them down. She would tell her that what had happened had happened for a reason; that without it, they may have never learned what true love was. She also said that she would not be as strong-minded as she is today, but she may have also not learned compassion.

Rachel had fully forgiven her early on in their relationship, and while it had taken Quinn a long while to feel like she had made up for everything, she still would feel guilty about it occasionally.

"And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true," _Yes, it is_, Quinn had thought. "But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and squeezed her hand because she meant those last words. Without Rachel she definitely would not be true self. She knew that without Rachel, she would have never learned what love was. She knew that she would have stayed her same-old angry, hurtful self if she had never had Rachel around. If Rachel had never come into her life, she wouldn't be the successful, _happy_, woman she was today.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun," _God, is that true,_ she thought again. They were in total different social spheres when they met, but it didn't matter. No matter where Rachel was, Quinn was always there too. Something always brought them together, and it was only a matter of time until their lips crashed together desperately.

"Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you… I have been changed for good."

Quinn smiled at the lyrics and the truth behind them, and similarly so did Rachel. She, too, had been thinking of high school and the entire journey that she and her wife had shared together. She thought of that first fateful, frantic kiss in the middle of Glee club and how she had promised Quinn, "one day at a time."

Never had she been happier with a promise. It was the most fruitful promise she had ever made, and if there were ever a chance to change it through all the turmoil their relationship faced at first, she wouldn't change it for anything. Their journey was incredibly important to her. It was what made them learn and grow into the people they were today. It made them stronger when they thought that everything would come crashing down. If the world suddenly turned their backs to them, they would always have each other. They knew that. They knew that they would get through anything together. If they hadn't gone through their past, they wouldn't be preparing for their future.

Rachel's eyes bore into Quinn's before she sang, facing the audience, "It well may be that we will never meet again…" She held up her hand, flashing her wedding ring and shaking her head, getting the audience to laugh for a countless time.

"In this lifetime. So, let me say before we part," she turned to Quinn again, singing incredibly powerfully for singing so softly. "So much of me, is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end I know you'll have rewritten mine…" Rachel smiled as the memory of checking off "Be Quinn Fabray's Friend Girlfriend" on her Senior Goals list.

"By being my friend…"

"Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better…"

Rachel smiled softly as she noticed the unshed, loving tears in Quinn's eyes.

"But because I knew you..."

"Because I knew you…" Quinn responded with a mirroring smile.

Their combined voices floated into the theater, "I have been changed… for good…"

Rachel smiled softly and sang her next verse, "And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done, you blamed me for."

Countless silly arguments filled the couple's head, each other them laughing silently at their own ridiculousness. They knew that they could never stay angry with each other. They had long since grown past that and blaming one another.

"But then, I guess, we know there's blame to share," Quinn responded quietly and bite her lip in a way that always made Rachel's heart flutter.

They shuffled closer to each other, their fingers falling delicately between each other's, and faced the audience to sing out the rest of their performance to them.

"And none of it seems to matter anymore." Their voices rose in union and they sang powerfully out to the audience. They had trouble seeing any faces from the bright lights, but they each liked to imagine a smile on each one.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit," Quinn's voice resounded first, quickly followed by Rachel's as they sang back and forth and over one another, creating beautiful harmony.

"Like a ship blown from its mooring."

"As it passes a sun,"

"By a wind off the sea,"

"Like a stream that meets a boulder,"

"Like a seed dropped by bird,"

"Halfway through the wood,"

"In the wood,"

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better," they turned again towards each other, singing as if the song was reserved for the others ears only.

"I do believe I have been changed for the better."

"Because I knew you…" Quinn smiled softly, looking over Rachel's breathtaking features.

"Because I knew you…"

Rachel's eyes bore into Quinn's unabashedly before their voices rose together again in graceful eloquence,

"Because I knew you, I have been changed... For good…"

The music faded out around them and even though the audience erupted in a loud applause the couple kept their eyes locked together for a few more moments – taking in all of the unhidden love shown through the others eyes.

It made Quinn and Rachel's insides, alike, scrunch together and tingle. It felt exactly like it did that fateful week they were paired together for a Glee duet, except multiplied by a hundred. Butterflies and electricity and deliciously tenseness that could really only be described as sexual tension. The sparks flew between the two and everyone could see it. They were soulmates and were indisputably made for each other.

A smile spread on each other their faces as they lingered a moment longer before taking their bows for the audience. The announcer thanked them as they waved their way back behind the stage.

"You were amazing," Quinn breathed in awe as they had their microphones taken off by a stagehand.

"No, you were," Rachel smiled as she kissed Quinn gently on the lips. Even with such a soft kiss explosions erupted through them.

Quinn breathed in and smiled, "I mean it," she cupped the smaller girl's cheek, "You were amazing out there. You do that practically every day and I'm in total awe of it. I'm in total awe of _you. _I have always been. You're beautiful, gorgeous, and you can sing better than anyone in this entire world. You've accomplished all of your dreams, and Rachel, I could not be happier than I am right now, here, with you. All I need is you, and I am so incredibly lucky to have you."

Rachel's breath had flown out of her as she looked into Quinn's eyes with such bare emotions. All Quinn could see was love shining from the beautiful brown orbs.

"You're my dream come true," Rachel smiled that one smile that was reserved for only Quinn. That same breathtaking smile that the brunette had given the blonde after their very first kiss in front of all of their friends.

It was their four year anniversary, they had just sang for thousands of people, Quinn would probably be heading back to Los Angeles for filming in the morning, and Rachel would be performing her dream show at her dream theater, but Rachel and Quinn couldn't be more happy.

They had each other, no matter what or when, they always had each other. They were destined for each other. They had grown and learned from the blindness as teenagers, their long distance relationship while in college, and similar one because of work, and had become happier than anyone either of them had ever known.

They were each others. They were each others dreams. And no matter what life threw at them they took it one day at a time, hand in hand. Each step building a firmer foundation, a better marriage, and a happiness that could never ever be rivaled.


End file.
